STRANGE Arrangements
by the-CHELO
Summary: Hugo Strange visits Arkham Asylum to interview Gotham City's most psychopathic criminals. They are dangerous, and not to be trusted, but it's nothing that the ingenious professor can't handle. In fact, you may say it's deviously anticipated. Loosely based on the Arkham Doctors and Patients Of Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

_**As told in the summary, this story is loosely based on Arkham Doctors and Patients Of Doctors. Inspired by the Patient Interviews from Arkham City. I don't (though I wish) own Batman. Enjoy (I guess...)**_

 **A STRANGE VISITOR**

(At Arkham Asylum)

Dr. Gretchen: _You want to work here for minimal hours?_

Hugo Strange: _Yes, I'm here to evaluate the inmates here at Arkham by conducting interviews._

Dr. Gretchen: _I see. Well then, would you care to present your ID and work data?_

Hugo Strange: _I care not to act upon those demands._

Dr. Gretchen: _It's a rule policy. I'm sorry but-_

(Hugo Strange conducts a mental manipulation procedure with the help of the fiddled drink Dr. Gretchen consumed prior to their meeting)

Hugo Strange: _Permit me to execute my evaluations._

Dr. Gretchen: ... _I will permit you to execute your evaluations._

Hugo Strange: _Step Aside_

Dr. Gretchen: _...I'll step aside._

Hugo Strange: _Thank you._

(In the hallway)

Warden Sharpe: _Greetings, I do believe we have not met. I'm Quincy Sharpe, warden of Arkham Asylum._

Hugo Strange: _I am Professor Hugo Strange. I'm here to observe and interview the inmates._

Warden Sharpe: _Good Luck; some of our previous doctors were almost killed during their occupation. One of them perished by the hands of our most notorious inmate._

Hugo Strange: _The Joker, I've heard. I wouldn't be too worried this time around. I assure you my safety, Warden. I request to have no security men guarding my well-being._

Warden Sharpe: _I cannot allow that. These inmates are lethal and unpredictable. Precautions are to be necessary._

Hugo Strange: _Do not fret Warden, I am under the protection of my secretary here._

Warden Sharpe:... _He's rather the quiet one._

Hugo Strange: _Indefinitely. The most quiet are the most skilled Warden. If you excuse me, I shall proceed my evaluation with an inmate that I, most exquisitely,_ _desire to interview first._


	2. Chapter 2

**A HORROR-STRIKEN DEBUT**

(In an a room with only a table and two chairs)

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow._

Scarecrow: _I do grow tired of these doctors. How many more do I have to crack in order to avoid these fruitless sessions?_

Hugo Strange: _I guarantee you'll be invested in this session. I've read your file describing your fixation upon the paranoia of others. Care to elaborate?_

Scarecrow: _If I must. There isn't much to it but utter fascination Professor. True, at first I wanted to strike down displeasure upon the masses, but soon my interest dove deeper in the potential of fear._

Hugo Strange: _What is there to the concept of fear? It's nothing but the antagonist of willpower. Something you have already proven._

Scarecrow: _Accurate, though exclusive of disection. Something you have already proven._

Hugo Strange: _Meaning?_

Scarecrow: _By studying fear and its impact on the neural structure, I've discovered a more applicable role fear plays in the lives of human beings. It is what most influences decision-making on any given-circumstance._

Hugo Strange: _I see. Anxieties somehow intervene with life choices. Especially upon those whose fears do get in the way of their decisions._

Scarecrow: _Even if their fears don't intrude in every choice made, collective fears can very much be involved in one's decision depending on perspective._

Hugo Strange: _That is a very detailed point in how fear determines life choices. But do you or others believe it to be true?_

Scarecrow: _Of course. You, for example, support my theory according to observation._

Hugo Strange: _What do you mean by that?_

Scarecrow: _Even if you deem yourself not retaining any personal demons or phobias, there's a spec of fear that resides in you._

Hugo Strange: _There cannot be such a thing._

Scarecrow: _Whatever you are planning seems to be in order because you pre-analyzed the outcomes. But deep down, you worry that an unnaccountable hindrance will interfere when you least expect it. That you may have turned a blind eye on some factor in your scheme of things. So, ultimately, your fear is simple miscalculation. And it bothers you, doesn't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A BIRD'S EYE VIEW**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin. How are you Mr. Cobblepot?_

The Penguin: _I can't believe I'm starting to get these sessions._

Hugo Strange: _Do try to not be too aggravated. I'm here to learn about you._

The Penguin: _What do you want to hear? My wealth. My company. My lovely penguins._

Hugo Strange: _That last recommendation seems to be the whole principle of your life._

The Penguin: _What are you talking about?_

Hugo Strange: _I've heard from...sources, that the tribulations you've endured were because of your inhuman features, Mr. Cobblepot._

The Penguin: _So what if I am a little abnormal? I managed myself in the long run, as evident._

Hugo Strange: _Did you? Due to your abnormality, your parents disowned you, and abandoned you in the sewer pen of the Penguin Exhibit at the Gotham Zoo._

The Penguin: _Thanks for bringing that up._

Hugo Strange: _And yet many years afterward you acquired your parents' fortune and became a well-respected billionaire._

The Penguin: _Yep, established myself a fine business and rose to equal footing with society._

Hugo Strange: _Equal? If that's what you believe._

The Penguin: _What do you mean?_

Hugo Strange: _Care to hear how I see it? Do you remember a time, before your prestigious establishment, when you were once employed in a circus?_

The Penguin: _Yes, and?_

Hugo Strange: _You recall an incident regarding the disappearance of two children._

The Penguin: _...Yes. What? You think I did it?_

Hugo Strange: _Not in the slightest. Though the last moment their parents had been with them was during the end of your performance. Care to elaborate?_

The Penguin: _I got nothing to say to you 'cause I hadn't done it._

Hugo Strange: _Hm, denial. I have a way to fix that._

The Penguin: _Huh?_

Hugo Strange: _What if I were to inform you that, under my order, Deadshot has in his sights your Iceberg Lounge ready to target your penguins?_

The Penguin: _You wouldn't dare!_

Hugo Strange: _Another denial. Let's put that to the test, shall we?_

(Hugo Strange picks up a radio link)

Hugo Strange: _Deadshot, do you have the penguins in sight?_

Deadshot: _Yeah, all of them._

Hugo Strange: _Kill them._

Penguin: _No! Wait! It was me! I DID IT!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A LAUGHING MATTER**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient is known as The Joker. I believe I better begin before you retort with a joke._

The Joker: _Now what's wrong with jokes? Don't like comedians?_

Hugo Strange: _Not entirely. Just that I've read your file. Any doctor who attempted to ask a question, you either evade it by cracking jokes instead._

The Joker: Hehehe _What can I say, I do a really good job at it. I'm delighted that you've read about me!_

Hugo Strange: _I'ved also read that every doctor failed to get the truth out of you about your past._

The Joker: _Well, I tried to explain it to them in the best way I can._

Hugo Strange: _In various ways. Each interview you have underwent had you giving different doctors different backstories. Each time it's always various settings and various roles._

The Joker: _Hahahahaha! Nothing gets past you Doc!_

Hugo Strange: _How about explaining why you are never honest about your past?_

The Joker: _It's just fun that way! A wise man once told me if you want to tell a great origin story, you're better off making it multiple choice._

Hugo Strange: _Thus never confessing what truly happened. That's quite clever even for you._

The Joker: _And people call me crazy. Turns out, I'm a mad genius. Hahahahahahahaha!_

Hugo Strange: _Though out of all those backstories, only one significant detail remained constant: The Batman._

The Joker: _Ah yes, I love adding Batsy to all my tall tales. He always makes them more suspenseful and fun!_

Hugo Strange: _Your obsession with Batman is most intriguing._

The Joker: _He's like my best friend._

Hugo Strange: _Do tell._

The Joker: _That's a story for another day Doc! I'll see you soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**A DARK DEAL**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interview #2; patient's name is Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow. How are you Crane?_

Scarecrow: _Doing well, Professor._

Hugo Strange: _You seem more comfortable today._

Scarecrow: _Let's just say I'm growing fond of our sessions._

Hugo Strange: _As I knew you would. I've recently skimmed through your file and stumbled upon something rather impressive about your work._

Scarecrow: _Really, and what is that?_

Hugo Strange: _A section in one of your documents state that when you expose your fear toxins on victims, you acquire personal knowledge about them. Is that true?_

Scarecrow: _To be frank, yes. Anyone who has encountered me, I've gained personal information from them. Why so fixated? Who do you wish to know of, Strange?_

Hugo Strange: _Oh, I already know whom I'm about to inquire. But let's see who you deem it is. Who is Batman?_

Scarecrow: _...You realize I can't say it here Strange._

Hugo Strange: _It's alright to talk Crane, there is no one listening in. It is only my quiet secretary and I._

Scarecrow: _If that is what you wish. The man behind the mask is Bruce Wayne._

Hugo Strange: _I see. You do know who it is._

Scarecrow: _May I ask you why you request this information knowing that you already retain the answer?_

Hugo Strange: _'Tis no concern for you...If_.

Scarecrow: _If?_

Hugo Strange: _I'll offer you a deal. I'll release you from your captivity in exchange for further intel._

Scarecrow: _I see. Then I have a deal for you._

Hugo Strange: _Which is?_

Scarecrow: _I'll provide you my absolute intel in exchange for not only my release, but also safely returning my equipment._

Hugo Strange: _We both seem to have offers and requests, don't we._

Scarecrow: _In great measure. But how will you bail me and retrieve my equipment without the approval of the Warden?_

Hugo Strange: _Oh don't worry, Jonathan. I think the Warden will listen to...Reason._

 ** _Here's Chapter 5. Also, thank you to those who reviewed my short parody Back In Arkham Again! I was extremely pleased that you liked it. If any of you have yet read it, go check it out. Like always, please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A FAVOR IN FEATHERS**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews full #2; patient's name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin. Are you ready to talk Mr. Cobblepot? You've been quiet ever since our last session._

The Penguin: _I'm fine. But I ain't talking to you._

Hugo Strange: _Do try to be reasonable, Mr. Cobblepot._

The Penguin: _I prefer you calling me Penguin! I don't like being referred to my real name._

Hugo Strange: _If you wish, Mr. Penguin. You say you attempted to be on equal grounds with people, yet in actuality you scoff at the mere thought and declare superiority over those who mock you and your birds._

The Penguin: _I don't tolerate any kind of disrespect thrown at my penguins or myself._

Hugo Strange: _And to demonstrate your caliber, you made yourself a kingpin on organized crime in Gotham. You were in charge of all illegal activity, stolen from the aristocrats, and held control of the finest banks._

The Penguin: _You got that right._

Hugo Strange: _You even worked your way to win official seat as mayor._

The Penguin: _That was the first time I felt true authority in all my life. A position I worked my tail-feathers for._

Hugo Strange: _But then you ended up in Arkham. Must've been a grand disappointment in your eyes._

The Penguin: _Far more than disappointment, I was furious. It was all Batman's doing that placed me in this loony bin!_

Hugo Strange: _Ah, I see. It was Batman who dethroned you from power._

The Penguin: _If I got the chance, I'd peck him out of Gotham!_

Hugo Strange: _That is to be considered. You had everything, and Batman took them away. But I could return you to that life of prestige, Mr. Penguin. I could offer you a beeline to that level of power once more._

The Penguin: _What are you saying? Are you...Making an offer?_

Hugo Strange: _Yes. I will release you from Arkham if you don't mind keeping hold of a precious item for me._

(Hugo Strange hands over an unknown item to The Penguin)

The Penguin: _What is this?_

Hugo Strange: _It's nothing for you to be concerned with._

The Penguin: _Why hand it to me in the first place?_

Hugo Strange: _You are the only person in this entire asylum the police WILL turn a blind eye from once you are released. I'll send...a certain individual to retrieve that item. After all, I'll need it to precede with my plans._

The Penguin: _What plans?_


	7. Chapter 7

**FUNNY BUSINESS**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #2; patient is known as The Joker. Let us resume with the topic we were discussing earlier. You were beginning to explain to me your relationship with Batman._

The Joker: _Ah yes, yes! Me and my dearly devoted bat are always partying about on the dance floor each and every night! Though would it kill him to crack a smile for once!_

Hugo Strange: _Is your perception of fun with the Batman the sole reason you have yet killed him?_

The Joker: _Of course! Although he's not one to spill the beans, I know he feels the same for me in a cosmic sort of way!_

Hugo Strange: _He means everything to you, doesn't he?_

The Joker: Y _ou could say he is my star patient!_

Hugo Strange: _Really? Elaborate on the matter._

The Joker: _You see, I try relentlessly to cure him of all his brood and gloom. I've used my best jokes, laughing gas, smacking Harley, even pulling down my own pants! But not one giggle out of him. Nada! As if someone killed his loved ones or something and drained the sunshine and rainbows right out of him!_

Hugo Strange: _You must've tried every single method you had up your sleeve to make him smile, haven't you?_

The Joker: _Oh, Batsy will never budge, but I'm not one to give up! One of these days I'm going to pull a fast one that will absolutely get the Bats laughing his head off! Anyways, now that we're done with the chitchat, why are you here?_

Hugo Strange: _What do you mean?_

The Joker: _Oh, please! If you were trying to pass off as an average joe doctor you should at least act like the ones I've seen around here! No; I got a sore eye on you._

Hugo Strange: _It seems it's not difficult for you to catch me red-handed._

The Joker: _What can I say, I'm a chip off the old block! So, mind telling what's on your plate?_

Hugo Strange: _I'm here to offer you a deal._

The Joker: _Yeah yeah, in exchange for my release. Just go straight to the point._

Hugo Strange: _When you are released, I want you to retrieve a special item of mine from The Penguin called Titan. I believe you know the substance?_

The Joker: _You mean that serum that was pumped dry from Bane by my dear Dr. Young. You might say I know plenty! You want_ me _to get it?_

Hugo Strange: _Yes. And I want you to utilize Titan when you take over Arkham Asylum once more._

The Joker: _Is that so? I did miss running this place. Happily sitting on Sharpie's comfy chair, wise-cracking through the telecoms! Hehehehe!_

Hugo Strange: _Will you meet with the terms?_

The Joker: _Oh what the heck, I'll give it another go! But you'll have to do something for me first._

Hugo Strange: _I'm all ears._


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MAYOR OF MADNESS**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter. Hello Jervis. May we begin our session?_

Mad Hatter: _Can't talk now. I'll be late, late, late!_

Hugo Strange: _For what, if may ask?_

Mad Hatter: _For my testimony at Alice's trial. She's there for being a bad girl to the Queen of Hearts!_

Hugo Strange: _You mean a part from the story. You know that event isn't actually taking place, Jervis._

Mad Hatter: _Of course it is! Why else am I already at the courthouse!_

Hugo Strange: _You are in Arkham Asylum, Jervis. The Batman brought you here after the crime you committed at Gotham City Hall._

Mad Hatter: _Oh, that Batman. The one who doesn't enjoy any of my tea parties! In fact, he ruins them! Why, he's quite the rude bat._

Hugo Strange: _Try to focus, Jervis. I've read your file upon your works on mind control and how you have utilized them to proceed in your delusional role-plays of your little story. It's rather peculiar._

Mad Hatter: _Oh, it's nothing. Just chemicals, gimmicks, rabbits-Oh my, I'm late!_

Hugo Strange: _Jervis, concentrate. Based on your progress, you've manage to manipulate the willpower of any individual using brain transmitters._

Mad Hatter: _It wouldn't be done without my precious hat, which I seem to have misplaced at the moment._

Hugo Strange: _Your experiments were intriguing. Which is why I've used them for my own applications._

Mad Hatter: _How did you got a hold of my works? Did Alice gave them to you? Naughty girl. Nasty little thing! That reminds me...I have to go find Alice!_

Hugo Strange: _Jervis, calm down. I wish to continue our session._

Mad Hatter: _No time to sit, no time to chat! I must seek Alice, and have you seen my hat?_

Hugo Strange: _Hush._

Mad Hatter: _Ah! The Cheshire Cat! Let go of me! Oh Alice, WHERE ARE YOU!_

Hugo Strange: _Now now Jervis. It won't be long until your Alice will arrive. Just be patient. We have much to cover. In the meantime, would you like some tea_ **?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY DIDDLE DIDDLE; THE DOC AND THE RIDDLE**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is The Riddler, also known as Edward Nygma. I believe you know who I am and why I'm here._

The Riddler: _Correct on both terms. So Strange, are you here for my assistance or intellectual advise?_

Hugo Strange: _We'll discuss that later. For now, I wish to study you. See if I can aid in your mental treatment._

The Riddler: _Forgive my discourtesy, but if you believe I need your help, then you are simply among the many doctors who are wasting my time._

Hugo Strange: _Narcissistic Personality Disorder-the drive to flaunt your intelligence as superior over everyone else. In addition, you suffer the compulsion to fabricate riddles to mentally challenge others._

The Riddler: _You read my file._

Hugo Strange: _You are obsessed with placing your intellect on a high pedestal that you scoff down at the rest of the world with arrogant eyes._

The Riddler: _What a weak diagnosis. Everyone knows that._

Hugo Strange: _Everyone knows and fears that, Edward. Your mind is what scares people._

The Riddler: _The people of Gotham have always been scared of whatever crawls out from the other end of an alleyway that once more beats their sense of security. Riddle me this: What is the root of all fear that Gothamites harbor that causes them to be easily scared of someone like me? The answer is the city itself_.

Hugo Strange: _That is true. Gotham City preserves a large population of psychopathic criminals who strike mayhem in the lives of civilians every single day. But karma returns such treatment upon criminals, like you, with a grand opposing force. And it takes the form of a monstrous vigilante._

The Riddler: _Oh please. The Batman is merely a simpleton compared to my genius. In fact, I happen to know of his true identity._

Hugo Strange: _Really?_

The Riddler: _Absolutely. Through struggling years of challenging the dark knight with my riddles I finally deduce the man behind the mask. Do you want to know who he is?_

Hugo Strange: _No need. I know who he is._

The Riddler: _With Scarecrow's help, I know. I always view Jonathan as a cheater in acquiring knowledge._

Hugo Strange: _In actuality, I asked Dr. Crane out of understanding his way of obtainment. I've always known who he is._

The Riddler: _What?_

Hugo Strange: _I'll admit, you are the first out of several to decipher Batman's identity without seeing his face. However, it took you years to arrive to the conclusion. I learned who Batman is in a matter of minutes._

The Riddler: _Minutes? How? Why, that can't be right! You must of-_

Hugo Strange: _-Oh, I don't use tricks or play wicked games, Mr. Nigma. I simply conduct quick profiling of the person most likely to be the Batman, and matched it with the perfect candidate. And it turns out, I was right. Now Mr. Nigma, this should have been CHILD'S PLAY for a brilliant man such as yourself. Or so you claim to be._


	10. Chapter 10

**A PLANT'S PERSPECTIVE**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as Poison Ivy. The details regarding your recent breakout were riveting._

Poison Ivy: _Thank you. And that's coming from me._

Hugo Strange: _What was the motivation behind it?_

Poison Ivy: _The answer is quite obvious. You and the rest of the petty meatbags were destroying my babies._

Hugo Strange: _Are you not technically a "meatbag", considering you behold humanoid features and abilities similar to us._

Poison Ivy: _There's one major difference, however. I'm the embodiment of mother nature, and to protect the earth is my sole duty._

Hugo Strange: _The plants. Due to your strong alignment to botany, all of Gotham are at risk of hostility such as the poison spores you released last week._

Poison Ivy: _They deserved it. The people of Gotham mindlessly harm my babies. It's only fair that I inflict harm upon them in return._

Hugo Strange: _How intriguing._

Poison Ivy: _I'm more disappointed that the spores didn't intoxicate Catwoman._

Hugo Strange: _I thought you are friends with Ms. Kyle. You two have worked together in the past._

Poison Ivy: _We may have join forces before, but I am not friends with the stray. Her pets disrespect and violate my babies, eating the perennial herbs and purloining twigs to make their litter boxes._

Hugo Strange: _You do make a clear argument. But you also have a closely-knit amity with The Joker's henchwoman._

Poison Ivy: _Harley and I share some things in common. We both have been abused and degraded by the people we've worked for. I pity her for continuing to go through what I had experienced._

Hugo Strange: _You are referring to your years with Dr. Woordrue._

Poison Ivy: _That repulsive doctor always found methods to charm me into undertaking decisions I should have refused. Nonetheless, I had my chance to enact vengeance on him._

Hugo Strange: _Yet the irony is that it was Dr. Woordrue who turned you into the being you are now._

Poison Ivy: _Yes. He was producing chemicals that would create super soldiers, just so he could bargain with Gotham's crime lords. The fool could have earned a lot more money by handing the research to the military. When I discovered his felonious business, he poisoned me and made me realize my true purpose in life._

Hugo Strange: _He even took the liberty to have you immune to all toxins and diseases._

Poison Ivy: _He was the first homo sapien to blindly offer mother nature salvation for her children by shaping me as earth's guardian. I could just kiss him for that._

Hugo Strange: _Because you loved him?_

Poison Ivy: _Hehe. Of course not._


	11. Chapter 11

**BROKEN MIND**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #2; patient's name is Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter. Good evening Jervis._

Mad Hatter: _Oh, you told me Alice would be_ here!

Hugo Strange: _But she is here, Jervis._

Mad Hatter: _Really! Where? Oh Alice. Do not try to hide, Dear._

Hugo Str _ange_ : _She's here on the table, Jervis. Look at the photos._

Mad Hatter: _Alice-Aaaaaah! That's not HER! Those are prisoners beheaded by the Queen of Hearts!_

Hugo Strange: _You see things you don't normally see anymore Jervis. You suffer from extreme delusions. You perceive and claim individuals as the White Rabbit, the March Hare, the Queen of Hearts,...And Alice. Even though that's not who they are._

Mad Hatter: _Excuse me! But I can very much tell who's the REAL Alice base on her distinctive appearance. She has-_

Hugo Strange: _-Blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue dress. Common characteristics as the ones you had at your tea parties._

Mad Hatter: _The ones?_

Hugo Strange: _Like Miss Stephanie Williams here in this photo. The blonde hair. The blue eyes. Look at the dress she's wearing Jervis. You know who this is. It's Alice, isn't it?_

Mad Hatter: _A-Alice?_

Hugo Strange: _Tell me Jervis, what happened after the two of you were done drinking tea?_

Mad Hatter: _Oh-Oh no!_

Hugo Strange: _You killed her. There, there Jervis. It's all right. It's all right to remember. Despite how dark those memories must be. Memories of your multiple encounters with Alice, each and every one a different girl from the last. How many Alices were there, if you recall?_

Mad Hatter: _Oh! I-I don't remember!_ (The Mad Hatter begins to sob)

Hugo Strange: _As you persist to use your chemicals and devices to brainwash your victims, you deteriorate your recollection of those experiences as well. It makes you forget the things you've committed, doesn't it?_

Mad Hatter: _I don't...I-I don't think...I don't think! Oh, it's true!_

Hugo Strange: _It's all right, Jervis. Though your work requires further regulation, I still believe it will be greatly effective to my cause. Now listen well, I want you to do something for me._

Mad Hatter: _L-Like What?_

Hugo Strange: _I will release you from your cell. Then, I want you to go to Dr. Crane to assist with a certain task. After you finally complete the task, you must join The Joker. Do you "think" you can do that?_

* * *

 **Look no further folks. Here are the next two chapters! I personally enjoyed writing chapter 11. Poor Hatter. Please review. Don't be scared of hurting my feelings. Getting roasted is better than nothing at all. Now if you do like it, even better. Not that I WANT negative reviews. Otherwise I'd have low self-esteem. More chapters will be coming up soon! Thanks y'all for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A QUESTION'S ANSWER**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #2; patient's name is Edward Nygma, also known as The Riddler. The patient broke out a tantrum two days ago as a result of his superiority being challenged in our last session. Tell me Edward, how are you akin to an empty dictionary? You both have a loss for words._

The Riddler: _I'll handle the riddles here Strange._

Hugo Strange: _Of course; if it means you will cooperate._

The Riddler: _All right Strange, just tell me what assistance of mine are you in need of. 'Tis the sole reason you bother calling me in._

Hugo Strange: _My plan is to help you Edward. To eliminate Batman._

The Riddler: _Really?_

Hugo Strange: _I took a deep interest in your files. You are known to set the most convoluted traps and evasive clues in Gotham. Often your devices had harm or kill your participates._

The Riddler: _You want me to stall Batman with my riddles so that you could have time to gain control of the mayor using Jervis Tetch's mind-manipulating gadgets._

Hugo Strange: _What a deductive thinker you are, Edward. That is correct, but you won't be the only one captivating Batman's attention. Once you're through with your end of the bargain, escape to Cobblepot's Iceberg Lounge-_

The Riddler: _-Where Oswald is pending to hand the Titan over to The Joker when he arrives. I am to be present at the exchange as your eyes while you intend to have other Arkham inmates distract Batman further._

Hugo Strange: _Brilliant, Edward. At least you out of everyone can see what I have in store._

The Riddler: _That is a no brainer. Though there is one thing that I demand from you for me to agree to this._

Hugo Strange: _What would that be?_

The Riddler: _What has a head and a tail but no body?_

Hugo Strange: _A coin. You want Harvey Dent to be involved. Why?_

The Riddler: _He's...useful to me, and will especially be so in my preparations against Batman. He's the only one I can trust._

Hugo Strange: _I'll have that arranged for you then._

The Riddler: _Good. This plan might have a chance to be successful with me in the mix. I recently discovered a secret Batcave Batman has here on Arkham Island. I'll settle there for the time being._

Hugo Strange: _Do try to keep a low profile when trespassing on Bruce Wayne's property._

The Riddler: _With rewiring the security system and sending out false signals, I believe I'll be extra safe. Tell Jonathan I said "hello", by the way._

* * *

 **Sorry for the freaking long delay. More chapters will be added. I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A WILTING FLOWER**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #2; patient's name is Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as Poison Ivy. You know, Ms. Isley, you could have offered some the benefit of the doubt._

Poison Ivy: _I don't know who you're referring to._

Hugo Strange: _I speak of those who wish to preserve the ecosystem. Environmentalists, environmental health officers, nature conservation rangers, etc. These people are fighting to protect the planet._

Poison Ivy: _Please. They're not fighting hard enough. They never risk their own lives for the sake of nature's restoration. Their efforts fall flat against the stubborness of mindless men._

Hugo Strange: _There are human beings who respect and value the earth they live on. But we must consider our own welfare and safety foremost, therefore negotiation between both sides is necessary to avoid unneeded conflict._

Poison Ivy: _That's where they're at fault. Neanderthals wouldn't dare take extreme approaches to care for anything that's not themselves. They're disgusting, selfish pests! Tis why Mother Nature shall rise and overpower mankind, claiming fair sovereignty over this world once and for all._

Hugo Strange: _True; humans are, in your words, disgusting and selfish. But they are not as blind as you are._

Poison Ivy: _Come again, Doctor?_

Hugo Strange: _You deem yourself the voice of nature. You believe that what you're doing is aiding nature, strengthening nature. Using nothing but serumes and chemicals._

Poison Ivy: _I'm both a botanist and a chemist, Strange. I apply my skills to the betterment of plants and enhancing their chances of eliminating mankind._

Hugo Strange: _Enhance? Hardly the case here, Ms. Isley. What you are doing is changing a plant's overall composition to an alternative that is more to your liking._

Poison Ivy: What?

Hugo Strange: _You know that implementing manipulative chemistry on plants doesn't boost but recreate their natural structure into artificiality. One could say it's...toying with nature._

Poison Ivy: _Are you saying I'm forcing this upon them? I do it because they need this-_

Hugo Strange: - _An interferance no different from human experimentations. You say it is for nature's best interests, however, deep down you perceive botany as weak at their general state, and without you or your expertise they will not stand a chance against us 'neanderthals'. A race you belonged to beforehand._

Poison Ivy: _No, I...But I..._

Hugo Strange: _Your bad behavior last week was unacceptable, Ms. Isley. I have no choice but to isolate you in secluded lockdown for the time being._ (Turns to Hush) _Demand Warden Sharpe to send the guards here for Pamela Isley, Hush._

(Hugo Strange leaves the room)

(2 Hours later, at Joker's cell)

The Joker: _How'd it go?_

Hugo Strange: _I've done your request. Ms. Isley is sentenced to a containment cell. She won't be going anywhere for a while._

The Joker: _When you come around, birds sing! Hahahahaha!_

Hugo Strange: _What's your reason behind isolating Ms. Isley?_

The Joker: _The red flytrap would kill me if I tampered Titan with the venom from her precious plants. Or worse._

Hugo Strange: _I see._

The Joker: _Now Doc, let's get these wheels rolling. Hehehehehahahaha!_

* * *

 ** _After a couple of months, the chapter is finally out. Yipee! Don't think I forgot about this story guys, I'm slowly making a comeback. Thanks for continuing to read this. Leave a review on what you think!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A TWO-FACE TRIAL**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face. Hello there Harvey._

Two-Face: _Use our real name._

Hugo Strange: _Two-Face? Alright. I presume you feel the need to use your coin to answer my questions._

Two-Face: _That's_ if _we will be answering your questions._

(Two-Face flips his coin at that moment. The coin in midair, Hugo Strange immediately snatches it)

Two-Face: _Hey! Give us back our coin!_

Hugo Strange: _Hush._

Two-Face: _We ain't gonna hush!-Argh! Get him off!_

Hugo Strange: _I'll just place this coin with the others in this sack._

Two-Face: _Don't!_

Hugo Strange: _You're coin won't be returned to you unless you cooperate._

Two-Face: _Why?!_

Hugo Strange: _I simply desire to learn more about you. Do you not want your coin back?_

Two-Face: _Of course we want it back!_

Hugo Strange: ...

Two-Face: _F-Fine._

Hugo Strange: _Release him, Hush._

Two-Face: _Grrr._

Hugo Strange: _You were once Gotham's admirable DA. The man who people relied on to cleanse Gotham of it's reinless crime. A white knight riding in to save the day. With a Dark Knight tailing not far behind._

Two-Face: _You can leave the Bat out of this._

Hugo Strange: _Oh?_

Two-Face: _Neither he nor anyone else understands what absolute balance is, otherwise Gotham would have actually progressed for the better. No. "He" continues to work under the corrupt laws of this city while claiming to operate in the name of true justice._

Hugo Strange: _Yet you have worked alongside him, did you not? The two of you were partners, joining forces to vanquish crime within Gotham. A hero with a face and a vigilante masked._

Two-Face: _He wasn't very helpful back then at our last session in the courthouse._

Hugo Strange: _The trial against Carmine Falcone. It would be an understatement to say that it did not go the way you planned._

Two-Face: _Look at our face!_

Hugo Strange: _I am. The burnt tissue is quite intriguing. Horribly scarred. Similar to your coin._

Two-Face: _Give it to us! We need it!_

Hugo Strange: _Why so? You have answered my questions without hesitation._

Two-Face: _What?_

Hugo Strange: _Your dire compulsion to use a medium to make even the littlest of decisions has blinded you of the coin's former significance. The coin did not make you answer my questions, Harvey. I did._


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter for y'all, only because I can't procrastinate forever. Hehehe. :)**

* * *

 **BITTERSWEET FROST**

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Victor Fries, also known as Mr. Freeze. How are you feeling?_

Mr. Freeze: _Grim. Indignant. Vindictive. What feelings were you expecting?_

Hugo Strange: _Just hoping you'd be in a better mood, Victor. Batman and the GCPD have taken the liberty of returning your wife to you. I assumed that would make you content._

Mr. Freeze: _I am not a ray of sunshine yet, Professor. Not until my wife is finally alive and well. And don't you dare claim that the Batman demonstrated mercy on my behalf. He is a constant interference in my attempts of restoring Nora's health, specially during my retaliations upon those who had endangered her well-being._

Hugo Strange: _You are referring to your assault on GothCorp's head ambassador Feris Boil._

Mr. Freeze: _People like Boil and Batman are foul scourges bent on inhibiting my research from ever salvaging my wife of her illness._

Hugo Strange: _I read about your work, Victor. Reviewing your studies on cryonics offered me quite the amusement._

Mr. Freeze: _As it had used to offer me likewise. Since I was a child, I was always entranced to the idea of preserving life under permanent means. I would preserve the pets I owned that had fallen sick in thick ice. It later encouraged me to perform similar precedures onto people within the cryogeny field._

Hugo Strange: _A career which you pursued later on in your life. It was during those years of profession that you met Nora._

Mr. Freeze: _Before Nora, I assumed there was nothing for me except contributing to cryogenic research. Once she entered into my life, I knew then and there that something else awaited for me: a future. With Nora. But, I did not realize that at that same moment fate would soon have me lose her._

Hugo Strange: _The time she was plagued by a terminal disease. The news must have been devastating to you._

Mr. Freeze: _I thought that I would have time to concoct a cure for Nora. However, time was not on my side back then. So I had to make time._

Hugo Strange: _You froze your wife in catatony, granting yourself extra time to search for a cure._

Mr. Freeze: _Yet, with all the research I had gathered, it wasn't enough. The hunt for a cure was futile when the resources I needed were not in arms-reach. The only supplies I possessed went into the insurance of Nora's cryonic preservation._

Hugo Strange: _What did you do next?_

Mr. Freeze: _I resigned my occupation at GothCorp and took employment at Arkham Asylum, having been promise of resources that could assist in my pursuit for my wife's recovery. Of course, I required the company's equipment to sustain Nora's cryonic stasis pod._

Hugo Strange: _You stole GothCorp property and made sure the company was unaware of your whereabouts._

Mr. Freeze: _All for a good cause._

Hugo Strange: _Although that didn't stop Feris Boil then, did it?_

Mr. Freeze: _No. He traced me to Arkham Asylum and suspected me a thief. Boil and his men barged into my sector to rightfully retrieve the equipment._

Hugo Strange: _And he discovered Nora._

Mr. Freeze: _Boil reasoned that the cryonic stasis pod belonged to GothCorp, with her along in it. I tried to intervene, but he was one step ahead of me. Boil shoved me into my vat of cryonic chemicals, causing the irreversible accident to occur. And from that day forward, Professor, winter for me forever remained._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry For The Long Wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A SHARP RISK **

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #1; patient's name is Victor Zsasz, also known as Mr. Zsasz. How are you today Victor?_

Mr. Zsasz: _I prefer you use my alias Professor. I would not appreciate being mistaken for the Ice Man._

Hugo Strange: _If you wish, Mr. Zsasz._

Mr. Zsasz: _You're a fool to come here unguarded. No security team or police to act as your shield. You are exposed, almost as if you're inviting me to make you my next marking._

Hugo Strange: _Oh, I assure you Mr. Zsasz, I'm well protected by my secretary._

Mr. Zsasz: _A mere assistant won't be enough to deflect me from adding you to my tally._

Hugo Strange: _My secretary's exceptional skills accommodates to his appointed responsiblities, which includes my safety. That said, let us get on to your session, Mr. Zsasz. From what's been read on your record, you were once a billionare who inherited the wealth of his parents after their passing, yet proceeded with inconsiderate folly to gamble such wealth away._

Mr. Zsasz: _There was reason behind it, Professor. I was intent on getting richer through gambling. And I was an ace gambler if I do say so myself._

Hugo Strange: _Was that so?_

Mr. Zsasz: _At the beginning I was doing surprisingly good, regarding it as pure luck. Though as I gambled my way up to the top casino located at the Iceberg Lounge, I acknowledged my knack to be a divine gift, winning every single game._

Hugo Strange: _Interesting. And how were you on such night at the Iceberg Lounge?_

Mr. Zsasz: _Proud, yet nervous. I was wagering against crime syndicates and notorious criminals. Even the glamorous socialites were present._

Hugo Strange: _Frightened - that, I believe you were. However, as_ luck _would have it, it went the way you anticipated. Didn't it?_

Mr. Zsasz: _Yes. I emerged victorious against every contender I faced. The more losses they received, the more riches I gained. I led myself to believe that I'd become the wealthiest man in Gotham by the outcome. And then arrived the bet against the fat bird who ran the entire club._

Hugo Strange: _Mr. Cobblepot is among the most wealthiest men in Gotham._

Mr. Zsasz: _Yes, he is. It was the last match, and the most important. I had a good glance at my cards, foreknowingly confident in myself. I felt convinced that the world was on my side. I set cards on the table best promising my victory. But, I made a lapse in my judgement. That tophat surpassed my draw with better cards. Each card he placed down broke a piece of my heart. And by the end of it, there was no heart left. Before i knew it-_

Hugo Strange: _-Everything was gone. You must have been crushed._

Mr. Zsasz: _Not just that. I wanted to die in my humiliation and sorrow, dragging everyone down with me._


	17. Chapter 17

**A VERDICT **

Hugo Strange: _Arkham Interviews Full #2; patient's name is Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face. The patient has been spouting threats from his cell ever since our last session, demanding for the return of his coin. It's been five days since we last spoke, Harvey._

Two-Face: _Bastard. You're enjoying this, aren't you?_

Hugo Strange: _Hardly._

Two-Face: _Give us back our coin!_

Hugo Strange: _Shall we continue, or should I empty the sack into a much larger bag filled with coins?_

Two-Face: _Goddammit-Fine!_

Hugo Strange: _Falcone acquired intel of your mental illness, and planned to blackmail you to overlook his crimes in exchange for your reputation._

Two-Face: _We couldn't let that scum tarnish our image. But we also couldn't let him get away with our medical records. We intended to find a way to get back those files. We managed to trace him down to a chemical plant._

Hugo Strange: _But at the shortcoming of such endeavour, your face paid the price and Falcone once again escaped. He scarred you into the man you are today. Do you resent him for that atrocious act?_

Two-Face: _We're actually grateful of Falcone._

Hugo Strange: _You are?_

Two-Face: _His action steered us toward a path that will serve implicit justice to Gotham. Upon the bad, and the good. Our deformity embarks the salvation of this city._

Hugo Strange: _Carmine Falcone only furthered your difficulties to the splitting of personality._

Two-Face: _We perceived it as such, at first. However, we realized it's incumbent to ordain fair judgement with a black and white orientation. Extreme it appears, but it eleminates the ineffectual grey area that gets in the way. Despite this concrete construct, the idiots here running Arkham continue to deem it insanity. In truth,_ they _are the ones who are insane to not assent our verdicts._ Our justice _._

Hugo Strange: _Or injustice._

Two-Face: ' _Course, there are many that refuse to see the light, and adhere to false doctrines._

Hugo Strange: _Although, truly. Your choices, resolutions, and undertakings; made by the flip of your treasured coin._

Two-Face: _Give. It. Back! We've answered your damn questions!_

Hugo Strange: _My dear District Attorney. If you, without a shadow of a doubt, trust the jurisdiction of all factors be executed by a coin, then I'm afraid your psychological condition has left you not only deranged but delusional._

Two-Face: _Return my coin now! I had enough of your condescension, Professor._

Hugo Strange: _I'm going to offer you a two options, Harvey. I can find the means to cure you of your psychosis._

Two-Face: _Or?_

Hugo Strange: _I will release you from captivity, under my arrangements. I want you to join up with Mr. Nygma._

Two-Face: _Why Edward? He's not a reliable partner._

Hugo Strange: _Do you want the sack or not?_

Two-Face: _I don't know? I can't decide!_

Hugo Strange: _You'll have to._

Two-Face: _You son of a-argh! Fine, the latter! Now hand over the sack!_

(Hugo Strange Hands over sack to Two-Face)

Hugo Strange: _It's been a pleasure discussing with you._

Two-Face: _...Wait! Which is my coin? They all look the same! TELL ME!_

Hugo Strange: _Ah, but Harvey. You've only requested for the sack._


End file.
